Sonic Adventure IV: Flames of Disaster
by NetBladeZero
Summary: When the City of Soleanna is put under attack and its princess captured, Sonic comes to the rescue. Eggman knows about the Flames of Disaster and Solaris. What are these things? what is Eggman's plan? P.S.:It's called SA IV4 for a reason!
1. Prologue: The Festival of the Sun

_**Sonic the Hedgehog: Flames of Disaster**_

_**Prologue: The Festival of the Sun**_

_The magnificent moon's glitter glistened off the surface of the vast, rippling ocean like a gleaming coin. _Fireworks illuminated the night sky, dispersing minuscule embers that exhausted before reaching the ground throughout the atmosphere in a brilliant show of elegance. The delighted cheers of many people resounded everywhere as a lengthy boat drifted its way under one the city's bridges, carried along the waters by many rowers. There, standing at the very front of the boat, was a female.

She was garbed in a dress of white and gold, with an equally white crown that rested behind her head and curved forward. As the boat traveled the waters, she waved to the citizens applauding her. Other women danced in harmony behind her as the boat came to a halt at a platform in the center of the ocean and the city. A man and a woman, each in brown cloaks, accompanied her as she stepped off the boat and began an ascent up the steps, where two more tall men awaited, arrayed in the same cloaks, and with a shorter, older man in white and red, wearing a tall hat.

She stopped, and the man following her handed her a torch he'd been carrying. It was cone shaped, and an immature flame burned on it. The princess accepted the torch, holding it before her face and gazing into it. The tiny flame reflected in her bright cerulean eyes, dancing in its place on the torch.

In a daze, she watched as the flame arose, suddenly sprouting into a roaring, hazardous blaze. It shot from its holder and burst it way through every inch if the city, wrapping it in an envelope of fire. Even the immense ocean was dried up and a lake of lava took its place. The princess started to levitate upward, forced to gaze at the horrible scene that was unfolding. Ash rose into the sky past her. She helplessly watched as a blazing inferno came up out of the center of the city, a flaming, spinning tempest, like a tornado on fire.

Even this was not the end of it. In the midst of the enormous storm of flame was a sight to behold. A gargantuan beast made of molten lava surfaced from the lake. Turning its attention to her, it opened its mouth and let out an ear-splitting roar--

"Miss Elise?" and attendant asked, who was the woman in a cloak.

"It's...it's alright.." said Elise, and bowed to the older man, with the torch still in hand. Speaking softly with closed eyes, she said, "We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light." With that, she stepped up and lit a grand altar, which when lit ablaze created a marvelous design shaped similar to a bird's wings. The fire traveled all the way to a giant torch above the altar, making a gigantic flame in that, lighting up the city of Soleanna and moving the citizens to commence cheering gladly and sending fireworks into the sky once again. Elise began to wave and smile at the crowds again. All was well in The City of Water.

A man in red sat in his metal creation above it all, watching the festival and waiting for his due time to strike.


	2. Chapter One: Blue and Silver

_**Chapter One: Blue and Silver**_

_The man in red and black, in all his ambition, observed the whole occurrence from his colossal ship, awaiting the flawless time to commence his attack on the metropolis_. From the window of his great battleship, he watched as he princess lit the grand altar. Moving toward a control panel toward the front, he pressed a red then a green button. Launchers on the front and sides of the ship pointed down.

A blue furred animal was standing on a bridge, enjoying the beautiful display of fireworks in the sky. He viewed a few metal objects falling from the sky. Rather then arcing down and burning out as they reached the ground, they instead fell faster and harder, leaving trails of black smoke, as if they had a target.

"Wait a minute...those aren't fireworks!" after making that statement he sped off toward the central platform.

Elise was still smiling and waving at the multitudes of people happy to see her, when she could hear a faint whistling noise, the sound of something traveling extremely fast. It got closer and closer until it sounded a few feet away. Before she could even turn to see what it was, on struck the ground with such force that it shook, followed less than a second after by many more. Buildings were hit and many explosions ensued. Even the altar was buffeted, causing a cloud of dust.

The princess looked into the sky as a huge metal ship loomed overhead, hovering forward through it. Several lights lit the bottom of it, and a panel slid open, revealing lines of metallic soldiers: mechs. They at once swooped down on the city, their crimson eyes looking menacing. They landed on the central platform, surrounding the princess and all who stood there with her. Elise looked up again to see a dome shaped vehicle with to giant robotic legs slowly descend before her. A man in red and black stood bowed upon the robot.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, princess of Soleanna," he greeted, straightening up. He wore a red coat with white lines and yellow buttons. "I am Dr. Eggman," he continued, "I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you, and to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret.." he pointed to a blue emerald that was tucked inside Elise's garment.

"The Chaos Emeralds!"

Princess Elise backed away, grasping the emerald tightly.

"Now Princess, this way please..." the doctor said, gesturing to his robo. Elise backed away slowly, even as the wind abruptly picked up speed. Suddenly, a ring of azure wind swiftly blew around the platform.

"My, that's a pretty snazzy performance there!" a voice declared from atop the fallen altar. The princess looked up in the direction of the voice. There, mounted on it was a blue hedgehog. He had arcing quills with gloves and red shoes with white and yellow straps and buckles. He wore a grin on his face.

"You...it can't be." Elise whispered, the image of the hedgehog reminding her of a silver one she'd previously met.

Almost instantly, one mech aimed its gun arm it the hedgehog and rapidly fired shots at him. W;; others followed suit. A fiery discharge concealed the hedgehog from view, but he hopped up of of the debris, and, putting one foot forward, aimed at a robot. After the impact, he was a blue blur as his body glowed with blue energy and he speedily zoomed to every mech, knocking them down in a hurricane of metal and electricity. Then, he plunged headfirst at another, still with the blue aura, toppling it, then bounced around like a pinball, getting rid of even more. He landed before the last one, the blue energy leaving him. Gently, he tapped it with his foot, sending it down into t he waters.

He sped toward the princess, saying, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!" before scooping her off her feet.

"Not that irritating hedgehog again!" Dr. Eggman cried out, scowling and gritting his teeth. "Attack!" he ordered, and more mechs fired a barrage of missiles at the fleeing duo.

Sonic carried Elise down along the edge of the city, eluding the impacts of the many accelerated missiles hot on their trails.

On a nearby roof, a second hedgehog stood watching, this one with silver fur, a quintet of quills pointing up on his head, and two long arcing ones pointing down. He had a tuft of white fur on his chest. He stepped forward with his dark and teal boots with golden bands. Raising a hand, also with a golden ring around his wrist he said with a feeling of success and satisfaction, with markings on his bands and gloves glowing in the black night,

"I've finally found you, Iblis Trigger!"


End file.
